kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Philosopher's Stone (episode)
is the forty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the first appearance of Yuzuru Ijima as the blue Mage and Masahiro Yamamoto as the green Mage. Plot With the knowledge that Fueki is not only the White Wizard, Koyomi's father, and the Phantoms' leader Wiseman, Haruto, Kosuke, and Mayu work together to try to discover his true plans. Synopsis Following Medusa's demise, Fueki kidnaps Yamamoto despite Kosuke's efforts to stop him. Back at the Omokagedō, Haruto and the others wonder about Fueki's true intentions and after several days, all efforts to locate him become fruitless. As a blue-colored Kamen Rider Mage replenishes Koyomi's mana, Mayu is attacked by Gremlin, who intends to kidnap her, just to be driven away by Haruto and Kosuke. Haruto then decides to look for Gremlin at Sora's apartment and upon meeting him, he learns from the Phantom that he intends to have at least one magician in his possession to use as a bargain chip for Koyomi. When Rinko approaches them, Gremlin flees without further explanations and soon after, Rinko is informed that Kizaki has finally awakened from his coma. Koyomi awakens in an unfamiliar house where she finds a photo of herself and Fueki and upon reading his diary, she discovers not only that she is his daughter, but she had died from an uncurable disease, while Haruto and Rinko also learn about it from Kizaki. After obtaining Fueki's address from the officer, Haruto leaves alone to confront him. Meanwhile, Yuzuru appears before Kosuke and Mayu but acts strangely before them, revealing himself as the blue-colored Kamen Rider Mage who easily defeats Kosuke and kidnaps Mayu. At Fueki's house, Haruto learns from him that he obtained the power of magic upon creating the artificial Phantom Carbuncle and implanting it in his body. He also reveals that with the power of Haruto and the other magicians, he intends to reenact the Sabbath to gather enough mana to revive Koyomi using the Philosopher's Stone that is stored inside her lifeless body. With Haruto unwilling to cooperate, Fueki commands Yamamoto, who transforms into a green-colored Kamen Rider Mage, to attack him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: N/A **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Chameleo **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Teleport, Chain **Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Please (Blue), Chain (Blue), Connect (Blue), Giant (Blue), Teleport (Blue) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside episode 26, . *There was no preview for episode 49 at the conclusion of this week's installment due to it being pre-empted for a week in order to air Super Hero & Heroine Summer Vacation Special (which includes and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future, as well as the first-look preview of Kamen Rider Gaim). Episode 49 will therefore will air on September 1st. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Carbuncle Phantom/Wiseman, as Fueki only transforms into the White Wizard for the next two episodes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Shattered Memory, Wiseman's Truth, The Philosopher's Stone and The Beginning of the Sabbath. DSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢賢者の石｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢賢者の石｣ Category:New Kamen Rider Episode